Katawa Shoujo: Rain On Me
by ZanderCross00
Summary: Rain Kudos is a transfer student to Yamaku Academy, a school for disabled students. Rain has walled himself in, only appearing open. But as he grows closer to two of the students, Lilly and Hanako, will Rain break out of the walls he's made for himself, or sink deeper into his own hell?
1. Scene One

Act One: The First Storm

Scene One: A Fresh Start

_**I can hear my parents idle talking in the front of the car. It is not anything that interests me, so I stay quiet and look out the window at the scenery as we drive by. The road below moves by in a blur and it is raining outside. I stifle a yawn and I see my mother laugh and say something to me, but I cannot hear what she is saying. And that is when it happens. Everything comes into focus now. My mother's screaming, the screeching of the car's tires as they spin wildly, trying to gain a grip on the wet road.**_

_**Now comes the pain. First the cracking feeling of my head slamming into the window to my right. I stumble out of the car just barely, the only reason I know this through my disorientation being that I can feel the raindrops against my skin and the road underfoot. Then the searing pain crashes into my left side, blotting out everything else...**_

...

"Ahhhh!" I jump up with a scream as I come out of my dream. Everything is dark and it takes my eyes a moment to focus for me to realize just where I am. I'm laying in the bed in my aunt's guest room, where I have been staying for the past month. The rush of adrenaline wearing off, I crash back down to the pillow, exhausted. But after a few painfully silent moments, sleep just doesn't come.

It's still so unreal... isn't it? I ask myself through a simple thought. And a little voice in the back of my head says 'Yes, it is unreal, but it is happening nonetheless.' I groan and roll over onto my right side, trying to get more comfortable in the vain hope that sleep will come. It still doesn't, and I groan again. After a few more silent minutes, I hear the door open.

"Is everything alright, Rain?" My aunt says rather sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I reply in a flat tone. I hear her sigh, but she doesn't push the issue, and I hear the door shut. I almost want her to come back in and try to comfort me like she did the first week I was here... but I brush that off as childish.

**Come tomorrow, I won't get any more comforting, so I shouldn't get used to it. Was the thought that I kept using to drive away that dependence on anyone in this house.**

**Come this time tomorrow, I'll be living at a school called Yamaku Academy. It's a school for the disabled that helps to give disabled students a chance to continue their education and still have some help when they need it.**

**As far as I'm concerned, it sounds like a nice way to describe a cage.**

**However, I don't have much choice in the matter. My aunt already enrolled me by the time she had told me about it, and I only had a week left staying at her house. She had said that it would be something akin to a fresh start, a clean slate where no-one has to know what happened.**

**That didn't actually sound all that bad. But it still doesn't mean that I won't know.**

Who knows, I think with a sigh, maybe it won't be all bad. Maybe a fresh start will do some good.

Now mentally, as well as physically, exhausted, I roll onto my left side and shut my eyes, willing myself to sleep again.

...

The sun shines a little too brightly in my eyes as I stand in front of the black iron gates of Yamaku. I feel a kind of curiosity about them, even though they make me just ever so nervous. The ironwork does look nice, even if it does seem a little much for the gate of a school. The nervous feeling persists, taking hold of the space right below my heart where I keep the emotions I would rather ignore, and I sigh.

"No point in standing here all day." I mutter half-heartedly. I start walking through the large gates and soon find myself in a lush garden area. It looks more like some kind of estate grounds than a school, but I can't help but think that it is necessary. I remember something I read in a magazine in the hospital: Operating rooms are painted green, because green is a calming colour.

Don't really feel any more calm than before. I think with a frown. But I keep moving on, still looking around. I stop, remembering something that my aunt had said before I had left her house. I was suppose to go visit the head nurse. There was only one problem. Out of the buildings that I now faced, I had no idea which one contained the head nurse's office. Figuring that someone had to be waiting for me in the main building, and they would show me, I continued in that direction. Walking through the doors of the main building, I found that I was correct. A tall man with an overall messy appearance stands in the lobby, looking bored. Having no other options, I walk over to him and get his attention.

"Hello, sir? Um, my name's Rain Kudos. I'm a transfer student, and I have no idea where I'm going." The tall man looks at me for a moment, as if studying, before nodding.

"Of course. I'm Mutou, and I'll be your homeroom and science teacher." He offered his hand and we share a handshake that is neither firm nor sloppy.

"Now, would you like to introduce yourself to your classmates?" For a moment I have to process this in my head. Then it hits me that some of these people must be overly shy, and it is just a question he is required to ask.

"I-I'd rather not." I manage to say with a grimace. I shift a little, the nervous feeling now creeping it's way along my spine. Mutou seems to notice this and shrugs.

"That's perfectly fine. Now, let's get going. I fear we're already late." He chuckles a little before walking in the direction of the stairs. I follow only a second later. Soon we are up three floors and are turning into a hallway with two doors on either side that leads off into the rest of the third floor. Mutou walks up to a door with the label "3-3" on a small plaque to the side. He opens the door lazily.

"Sorry for being late again, class, but I had a new student to take care of." I nearly freeze. Now that's he has mentioned me, there is not one chance in hell I can just run for it. The little voice in the back of my head interjects: "You lost that chance the second you walked through those gates." And I knew it was right. Taking one final, shuddering breath, I walk into the room. And now the nervous feeling has made it's way to every part of me within under a second.

"This is our new student, Rain Kudos." Mutou says. I briefly thank him in my head for saying what I know that I cannot. But now, everyone's eyes are on me and I can feel the nervousness starting to eat away at any rational thought I have. Mutou seems, once again, to read me like a book and starts writing something on the blackboard behind me.

"Today you'll be splitting into groups of three or four to work on an assignment. Do the problems written on the board and hand them in before the end of class." This news makes everyone give an almost collective groan, but they all take out their textbooks anyway. Mutou, finally noticing that I have not moved, looks around the room.

"Kudos, you can partner with Hakamichi over there. No better person to tell you anything you need to know, after all." He chuckles again at a joke only he can understand. I frown, now trying to figure out what he meant by that. Unable to make heads or tails of it, I being trying to find Hakamichi. But I really don't want to ask anyone, so I just stand there with my nervousness still eating away at my insides.

"Hey you!" I hear the shout and turn to find the source. I nearly jump back when I see a girl with pink hair and golden eyes walking over to me, her face plastered into a large grin.

"Um... Hakamichi?" I ask, if only to make her stop walking over to me. It has the desired effect of making her stop, but her fit of laughter isn't expected, and startles me.

"Nope. That would be Shicchan over here." She points to the girl that had been previously masked by the pink haired girl's figure. Hakamichi walks up and starts making movements with her hands that I instantly recognize.

"Misha, get him and so we can get started." I translate in my head. Before Misha can speak Hakamichi's message though, I'm already starting to use my old memories of sign language to speak directly to her.

"So, you must be Hakamichi then?" The two girls look at me in surprise for a moment, so I explain.

"I used to have a friend that was deaf, and he taught me how to use sign language." Hakamichi and Misha are still looking a bit surprised, but I see Hakamichi starting to sign again.

"Well there is no need to be so formal. You can call me by my first name." At this point, she looks to Misha, who has been paying attention to Hakamichi's signing as well. It takes her a second, but she says it.

"Shizune." I nod and start signing again.

"So, where will we be sitting?" Shizune points to a collection of three empty desks by the window. I hoist my bag a little higher on my shoulder and follow them over. The two girls take their seats, the ones closest to the windows, and I take mine on the far right.

"So... your name's Rain then..." Misha says with a tone of... confusion? I can't really tell.

"Okay then, it's Ricchan then!" The second the words leave her mouth, I feel sick to my stomach. I have to look away, the feeling of dread is too overpowering to show, but too overwhelming to keep in my hollow space.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Ricchan?" Again, her words are like a stab in the stomach. But I collect myself, trying to look normal as I can, and look back over to them.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." I say with as much finality as I can muster both look at me for a moment before Misha shrugs.

"Okay, time to get to work." Shizune signs. I nod to her, thankful she noticed my distress no matter how embarrassing it is, and is willing to change the subject. I pull out my science textbook and open it to the page written on the blackboard. Thankfully, Shizune is able to keep Misha distracted with the work, even though she really doesn't understand it and needs help most of the time. But it's not bad, working with these two.

**Normally, I won't even go near other people unless I have too. But with Misha and Shizune, I'm not all that uncomfortable.**

**Maybe it's the fact that I know that they have problems too. Or maybe they're just nice people. I'm not really sure.**

**Of course, it's not as if I'm not rid of the nervousness the plagued me since the moment I saw the gates. It's only been suppressed... for the moment anyway.**

...

The lunch bell rings after what feels like forever. As I'm putting away my things, I feel someone's eyes on me. I look up to see a girl with long, dark hair and dark purple eyes looking directly at me. I feel my heart skip a beat as I quickly look down at my bag again.

What the hell...? I've never felt like this before. Of course, then again I never have seen a girl like her either. The girl's face stuck in my memory though. Especially the scars on the right side of her face, partially covered by her hair. But that wasn't the reason I wanted to remember her.

"Hey Ricchan!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Misha's loud voice right in my ears. I flinch back a little, and then rub my temples.

"What?" I say with irritation plain in my voice. Misha looks surprised for a moment, before regaining her bubbly air.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with Me and Shicchan?" I stare at her, trying to decide. I frown, noticing for the first time that I'm not at all hungry.

"I think I'll just wander around the school a little bit. By the way, do you know where the library is?" I add the last part of my sentence because it occurs to me that I only brought books to the school that I'd already read. Misha thinks about it for a moment before looking to Shizune for the answer. She quickly signs something that I nearly miss.

"On the third floor. I do not know exactly where though." I sigh with a tinge of frustration.

"Thanks anyway." I sign back, and pick up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I head out of the classroom and back to the stairs that Mutou had lead me up earlier this morning. Going up another flight, I see a group of kids. I keep to the right side of the hall, trying my damnedest to shirk away from them. It works and they don't take much notice of me. Silently thanking my own ability to be so unnoticeable, I continue down the hall. But after the four classroom doors, I become hopelessly lost.

"Dammit." I mutter. I still keep going, occasionally peeking into an open door to see if I've stumbled upon my location. But even after the fifth door, I'm having no luck.

One more door, I think, and if it's not it, I'm going to go and find a place to eat my lunch. I walk up to a door on my left and peer in. And I stare, dumbfounded, at what's inside.

Sitting in the middle of the room is a grand piano. It's old wood reflects the sunlight beautifully and it's ivory keys stand out in the gloom of their surroundings. I can feel my left hand curling and uncurling as I take in the sight of the grand piano. It's not feeling any worse for wear, so I figure that I can try and play a little. I gulp down whatever spit is in my mouth and walk over to run my hands on the keys. They're just as smooth as I remember they were.

"Well then, do it." I say to get myself to sit down. But I'm afraid. I know I'm afraid.I'm afraid that it will confirm the thing that I don't want to admit is real. That playing, and failing, will take away the sense of unrealness that I've managed to keep for the past several months.

A few months ago, I was in a car accident with my parents. Both of them were killed in the explosion that followed, and I, barely able to get out of the car due to a head injury, was badly burned on my left side.

It is something that haunts me. But I've managed to make it feel like some kind of twisted nightmare, managed to detach myself from the situation.

However, if I try to play the piano, my former passion, and fail because of the slight brain damage the head injury caused... then I'll have to admit that it's all real, and that my parents are dead.

I sat on the stool in front of the piano, my need to hear music made by my own hands far superior to my want to keep my state of detachment from my situation. My hands shake slightly as they hover over the keys. Finally I lower them onto the keys with enough pressure to create a sound... and I feel the nervousness in my hollow spot go away. My entire body relaxes and I lose my perception of everything else but the piano, and my hands. Time passes in a blur, the music doing it's part to make me forget about all the things that had happened to me. But the sound of the door creaking open is enough to draw me out of my fragile world away from reality.

"Who's there?" I say automatically, almost expecting my mother to answer with her usual "Oh, didn't mean to disturb you dear." But instead of my dead mother, a girl's voice answers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your playing. It was just so... wonderful, so I came to find out who was playing." I turn to the door to see a tall blonde girl with a retractable cane in her hands. I made the connection quickly enough.

"No, it's not a problem. I just wasn't expecting anyone to come into this room." The girl nods in response.

"This room is usually used for storage. I had no idea that there was anything like a piano in here." I almost wanted to point out that it wasn't exactly easy for her to know, but I stopped myself, not wanting to be rude.

"My name's Rain. Rain Kudos." A look of realization comes over her face as I tell her my name and see seems to be embarrassed.

"Yes of course. My name is Lilly Satou, it is a pleasure to meet you, Rain." I nod my head out of habit.

"The same to you, Satou." The small smile on her face grows just a little bit wider.

"Please, no need to be so formal. You may call me Lilly." I thought it was ironic that she thought I was the one being polite, considering her manner of speech. It dawns on me that I never got to where I was actually going and that there might not be another chance to ask where it is.

"Um, I don't mean to trouble you, but do you know where the library is?" Lilly tilts her head and then nods.

"Yes. In fact, I was just going there myself. Would you like to come along?" This time I don't nod, and instead speak right away.

"You'd be doing me a favor, Lilly." I say as I get up. I take my bag from the floor where I left it and follow her out into the hallway, letting Lilly lead the way.

...

It isn't too long before Lilly and I have reached our destination. As we step into the library, I smile at the musty smell of old books sitting on shelves. It's a scent that I'd loved all my life, and one that I was happy to be able to smell again.

"I have some business with the librarian, so please feel free-" Before Lilly can finish, a loud banging that sounds oddly like someone smashing their head into a table interrupts her. We both look over to where the sound came from, the librarian's desk. From underneath the desk a woman with shoulder length red hair and glasses pops out.

"I didn't drop an eraser, then drop a pencil looking for it!" I flinch a little at her shout, but Lilly doesn't seem to be affected at all.

"Yuuko? It is alright, nothing to worry about. I am here to see if the braille books arrived." The librarian, Yuuko, rights herself before answering in a more calm, and lower, voice.

"Oh yes, they came just today. I don't really know why they took so long, but I get better late than never..." Her voice trails off as she notices me for the first time.

"Um... I'm Rain Kudos... nice to meet you?" It comes out sounding more like a question than I wanted it too, but Yuuko's stare was making me feel uncomfortable. She keeps on staring at me for a moment longer, before turning her attention back to Lilly. I start to wander off as the two talk to each other. I relax as I enter one of the rows of shelves marked 'fiction.' A smile makes it's way across my face as I pick out book after book, only stopping when I can't carry anymore safely.

"I really don't want to head back to the front of the library." I mutter to myself absently. With that in mind, I continue walking to the back of the library. I spot a little area that has a few beanbag chairs set up and decide that this is a nice enough place. I walk out of the rows of shelves and set my books down next to a beanbag that's against the back bookshelf and sit down with a satisfying 'plop.' It's only then that I notice that I'm not alone. Sitting across from me is the girl with the scars, the one that I'd caught staring at me. I'm about to call her out for it, but the look in her eyes made me stop.

She looks like I just killed her dog or something. I think with a shudder. But it's not her look that makes me shudder. It's the fact that she's staring at me.

"S-sorry." I choke out. "I didn't mean to startle you." Her face goes from scared out of her mind to shy and just a little curious. I reach down and open one of the books I picked, just to block her from my sight. Then she does something unexpected.

"W-what's your name?" I blink, unsure if I really heard her speak. But I know I did, so I try to answer.

"Rain." It's all I can actually say, because now she's openly staring at me without any kind of discretion.

"I'm H-Hanako. Nice t-to meet y-you." I can only nod to her. Thankfully, she goes back to her book and I to mine. We don't say anything for a long while, and I'm actually starting not to mind her being here, even if she did stare at me. I constantly keep peeking up at her over my book, curiosity getting the better of me. It's not the scars that interest me, as they probably would any other person. Rather, what interests me is the way she seems to lose herself in the book she's holding, to disappear into the pages like I disappear into my music.

But... she seems too shy to just ask someone their name, or at least that's the feeling I get from looking at her. So why in the world would she talk to me out of the blue like this? I continue to ponder this question until Hanako gets up and leaves. My eyes follow her as far as they can, and then I finally start to pay attention to my book.

...

I stare up at the ceiling of my new room. I'm so tired that I can hardly move, yet my mind won't let me sleep. I keep thinking about Misha and Shizune, Lilly, and Hanako. I can't help but make the contradiction that they're the four most different people that I've ever met. Misha is so loud and outgoing while Hanako seems shy and quiet. Shizune is forceful and seems overdriven while Lilly comes off as more of a relaxed and a 'go with the flow' kind of person.

"Who's next?" I say with a chuckle as I close my eyes and sleep finally takes me into the depths of my dreams... or my nightmares.


	2. Scene Two

_Scene Two: Wandering_

I moan slightly as the sunlight streams in from the windows, reminding me that I hadn't closed the curtains last night. I roll over to try and block out the light, but a few moments later my alarm clock starts blaring in it's annoying way.

"Alright, alright." I mutter as I punch the alarm's snooze button. I take the time to actually turn the thing off before I decide to head out for a shower. I grab my towel out of the dresser in which my aunt had apparently put it, and headed off towards the bathroom that I remember was down the hall. As I'm walking, I can't help but notice that I'm the only one living on this floor. It was something that I had asked in return for the sudden enrollment, but I never thought it would actually happen.

_A little luck I guess._ I think with a small smile as I walk into the bathroom. I toss my towel on the rack near the door and strip as I'm walking into the shower. My clothes now out of harm's way, I start the water and start to wash. The water is warm, and I can't help but hum to myself out of habit. This is when I realize that I hadn't brought clothes to change into.

"Damn." I say as I start to lather shampoo into my hair. I rinse out the shampoo, quickly wash my face, and turn off the water. I walk out into the bathroom, feeling a little chilled after being in such warm water. I grab my towel and start to dry myself. As I'm doing this, I can't help but run my hand over the mirror to clear the steam so I can see myself.

**I automatically cringe at the sight of the very noticable burn scars on the left side of my chest, shoulder, and upper left arm. It's not a sight I like to take in.**

**Instead of making myself depressed by staring at my own scars, I take a moment to examine my face. **

**My skin tone has lightened considerably from a few months of not being in the sun. My cheeks, as well, seem sunken a little, and I have dark circles under my stormy grey eyes. My blue hair, still wet from showering, is a mess as usual. **

**Apart from the scars I seem normal at a first glance, and usually the scars aren't visible. It's what's wrong with my head that's made me look like a ghost.**

**When I hit my head during the accident, I suffered brain damage. It isn't life threatening, but it makes my control of my left hand and leg sometimes difficult. **

**And for me, that's worse than if I'd died that day.**

I turn away from the mirror and wrap the towel around my waist. After grabbing in the rest of my clothes, I walk back to my room to get ready for the day ahead.

...

The lunch bell rings, and everyone gathers up their things and heads off to have lunch with their friends. I sit at my seat with a book that I'd checked out yesterday.

"Hey Ricchan!" I hear Misha's overly loud voice and try not to cringe at the loudness or the nickname. I look over to see Shizune and Misha standing there, looking almost... devilish.

"Yes?" I say in montone. Misha looks at me with a confused look for a moment before getting right back to her cheerful self.

"Well, Shicchan and I were wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us." Shizune nods as if to confirm. I take a moment to consider that I have no plans and no one to have lunch with.

"Sure, why not." I say with only a little more enthusiasm. Misha seems to take notice however, and prods at me to hurry as I pack up my things. Once I finish, we all walk out of the classroom, following Misha's lead. As we go through the hallways, I briefly remember the storage room with the piano in it, and a strange longing surges through me.

"Misha, sorry to disappoint, but I remembered that there's something I gotta do. I'll have lunch with you some other time." I pass them both before I can get any arguments and head for the stairs. On my way I'm not noticed by the people still lingering in the building, and I quickly make my way up to the room.

"What am I doing?" I say as I push open the door. I walk in a close it behind me, then walk over to the grand piano sitting in the center of the room. I sit at the stool in front of it and open and close my left hand a few times. It wasn't feeling any worse. Playing isn't out of the question. Lowering my hands on the keys, I begin to play, and soon lose myself in the music. It goes on like that for longer than I can remember... when my hand cramps and I miss a key, throwing the entire piece off. It wasn't anything to do with my brain injury, just a random cramp, but it still makes me feel miserable. I stare at my hand for a long time before a soft voice breaks the quiet.

"Keep... g-going. I l-liked it." I throw my head up and look around. I hear a subsequent yelp and find that a dark haired girl is cringing away from me by the door. Upon closer inspection, it's the girl from the library yesterday.

"Hanako?" I say shakily, still a little jolted from her sudden appearance. She looks at me cautiously and nods. I can't help but smile and look away, embarrassed.

"Thank you. For saying you liked hearing me play. I mean... I don't really do it much anymore." As I say this and rub my left hand's palm with my right thumb. Hanako, apparently more curious than shy, walks over until she's standing on the opposite side of the piano from where I'm sitting. I smile at her without much thought and begin to play again. I can't tell you what I was playing... I was too busy staring at the look of wonder on Hanako's face.

...

The sun is setting and I'm making my way back to the dorms. I'm coming from a long trip at the library, where I had followed Hanako to after I stopped playing the piano for her. The bell had rang a few times, but I wasn't able to bring myself to care. Being there with Hanako was peaceful. It was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I smile thoughtlessly and enter the dorms. A few looks are thrown my way from some of the guys I know are in my class. I still don't care. I'm happy to have someone that I can call anything like a friend.

_Things are... looking up._ I think with a smile as I'm walking up the stairs to my floor.

* * *

_**Sorry for overall shortness of this part but I knew that I wasn't going to get much more out of it. I've been working on some original stuff with a friend, and my focus on this has dwindled a little. But to make up for this one I'll try and make the next one longer and more interesting. As far as this goes it's a little bit like filler but I promise that the next update will be better.  
**_

_**-Zander**_


	3. Scene Three

_Scene Three: Quiet Places_

I get up a little earlier than normal and take a shower. It helps to wash away the slight tiredness I still feel from staying up late last night. I was so absorbed into the book I had been reading that I lost track of time and finally slept at around midnight. I let out a yawn as I step out of my room and lock my door behind me. It's quiet out in the hallway, and I silently thank the school for putting me on my own floor. Heading down the stairs, I notice that a few students that are insomniacs or something are in the common room off to the right of the hallway leading out of the dorms. When I pass the door, I get a hello that I return. It's hard not to want to run away when other people notice me. But I manage fine enough, and I step out into the crisp morning air. I smile a little, letting the sun warm me up before heading to the main building and to my classroom.

_Better to be early than late._ I think with a little sigh as the thought of my mother saying that very same thing only a few months ago. As I'm walking through the path to the main building, I notice a tall girl with blonde hair just up ahead that is familiar...

"Hey, Lilly?" I call out, my impulse to do so overruling my caution in case I got it wrong. She turns and I see that I am correct. Lilly's head tilts a little as she tries to recall my voice, and her small smile works it's way onto her face when she does.

"Rain, I am glad that I managed to meet you again. I actually wanted to ask you something." My head now tilts to the side as I wonder about what she is going to ask me. It takes a second for the fact she's waiting for me to talk to that she knows I'm listening to register in my head.

"Uh, yeah sure. Ask away." I say, only barely managing to keep the slight nervousness out of my voice. She chuckles a little and I frown at myself.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would mind having lunch with Hanako and I today. I come to get Hanako from your class, and I would like it if you would join us." I stare at her for a moment before my brain catches up with what she has said. I blush a little and am a little happy that Lilly can't see me do this. I scratch the back of my head and look out at the main building, which isn't far.

"S-sure. That's no problem. I'll just follow you and Hanako then." I say, trying to keep my cool. Lilly smiles a little wider at me.

"Thank you for accepting. I wasn't sure that you would. Would you mind walking with me to our floor, too?" The blush on my face darkens a little. I gulp, hoping to get rid of the slight lump in my throat.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind at all." I choke out. Her smile widens again and we begin walking. I notice that she takes hold of my sleeve instead of using the cane that I just now notice that she is holding. I feel a tightness in my chest and I know that I must be blushing so badly that my face is red. As we enter the building, a thought crosses my mind.

_Why am I getting so worked up right now? It's not like she asked me on a date or anything. And Hanako will be there too, so again... why am I so worked up?_ The mental question forces my rational mind to take over and I calm down considerably. We reach the third floor and Lilly and I part ways with a goodbye. I walk into my classroom to see no one there. With a sigh I take my seat and lean back, wishing that I could sleep a little more.

...

The first half of the day passed fast, considering how tired I felt all throughout. When the last bell rings I put away my things and stand up with a yawn. I take my bag from the floor and walk over to the door, where Hanako has already found Lilly. Hanako eyes me as I approach, and I start to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Lilly?" I say to try and make myself stop noticing Hanako's staring. Lilly smiles and starts to lead the way. I sigh quietly and follow, thankful that Hanako is hanging onto Lilly like some kind of life preserver. The walk takes the three of us up the stairs and to the fourth floor. A little more, and we find ourselves in a small room with a table and a tea set on a counter to the left. I smile a little at this discovery. The room is small and so quiet. It's like stepping out of the noisy reality and into a peaceful space all our own.

"You eat here often?" I ask before I can stop myself. Lilly nods.

"I like it here, as does Hanako. It is mostly away from the noise of the clubs and not hard to find. No one uses the room for much but storage anyway, so I think this is a much better use." She smiles and goes to the tea set on the counter and begins to prepare some... well tea, obviously. I take a seat at the table and relax a little.

"I like it here too. It's... nice. I don't feel like I should keep my head down all the time right now." I blink, realizing what I had just said. Thankfully, if either Lilly or Hanako notice they don't ask. I silently thank them for that. A few minutes pass and Lilly presents Hanako and I with cups of steaming tea before taking her own seat across from Hanako, who is to my left. I pick up the cup and take a careful sip.

"This is good. Thank you Lilly." I say, my voice gaining a new kind of life. It really was a good tasting tea. I took another sip as she smiled at me.

"Your welcome, Rain." She says. I could almost say that she is proud about my comment. We sit there for a few more minutes before I hear Hanako's small voice, which is quiet even in this room.

"May we play a game of chess. Lilly?" Hanako's question is almost tentative, as if she doesn't want to upset the other girl. But Lilly's smile widens and she nods. Hanako gets up and goes to a small cabinet under the counter. When she stands, in her hands is a chess board with notches in the spaces and raised black tiles. It is obvious that this is how Lilly even manages to play at all. I don't think much about it as Hanako sets up the pieces and the two of them begin to play. Watching is too interesting for me to keep my mind on anything else.

...

The bell rings just as Lilly is about to make her move. She frowns and sighs.

"I believe that must be called a draw for now." She says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Hanako nods and begins to put everything away. Lilly puts the dishes and tea set back in their proper places. I can only really watch since I have no idea where anything goes. As soon as they have everything cleaned up I stand and walk to the door. I open it and hold it as the girls walk out. I go last and shut the door behind me. We walk mostly in silence, and once again I can feel Hanako taking glances at me. It begins to slightly unnerve me and I am tempted to ask her to stop when we get to our respective classrooms.

"Well," Lilly says, turning back to face me with some slight guidance by Hanako. "I want to ask something else of you, Rain. Tomorrow I'll be going into town with Hanako, and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" I think about it. Tomorrows plans were... nonexistent. I really had no reason to say no, other than being an ass.

"Sure, that's no problem. Where do you want to meet?" I ask, a little wary that class is about ten minutes in and we are not in it.

"At the gate, after class. Hanako and I'll be waiting there for you, or we'll meet you if you get there before us." Lilly finishes by smiling and walking away, into her classroom apologizing for being late. Honestly, watching that, I don't want to go to class anymore. I don't think that Hanako wants to either.

"I'm gonna go to the library... I'm not in the right mood to go and sit in class for the rest of the day. You wanna come?" I say this as calmly as I can, trying not to scare her off. She takes me a little by surprise by nodding at me, and smiling a little shyly. I smile back and with a quick spin on my heel, the two of us are heading back up to the fourth floor. It does not take that long for me to get us to the library, as I now have a mental map of the way. Hanako and I enter and make our way back to our little spot in the back with the beanbags. It doesn't take long for us to lose track of time in our books.

_I like the quiet places I keep finding here._ I think to myself with a smile. _Maybe being here really will be something good._

* * *

**Okay... so I know I said this one would be longer, but I lied. I think that overall these will just be shorter now, not like the longer parts I used for the original version of this. Sorry if you liked the longer chapters. I'll try to make some longer than just barely 1500 words, but for now, this is what you get. I see you in the corner there giving me that look. Knock it off. Anyways, like I've said before, I'm working on more original stuff now and I don't have all the time in the world to write now that I'm back in school five days a week. I'll try to get out one every two weeks or so, but they won't always be long, like I said. So that's all I've got. Peace.  
**

_**-Zander**_


End file.
